Kuroshitsuji Abbey
by Buffy Jayne
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is taken into town by his godparents so he can be more educated in the ways of society. Along the way however, he meets Mr. Michaelis, and Michaelis' family in Northanger Abbey! Rated T for possible yaoi daydreams. Rating liable to change


At first look at Ciel Phantomhive, you wouldn't think him to become a hero. His parents were plain and simple, his siblings even more plain, and Ciel as plain as any. He grew up being raised as a girl. With such daily occurrences as being in dresses, having his hair curled, and reading gothic-romance novels. At one point, his parents were a tad worried about the amount of reading that Ciel did, but they then it aside, as they figured that there can be no such thing as reading too many novels. But little did anyone know, Ciel's was in training to become a hero.

Chapter One

Ciel was in his secret hideout, reading the latest Mrs. Radcliffe novel, and imagining himself in the role of the heroine….

"She was tossed into the dark room, into the arms of a strong and handsome dark man. 'Take her. Take her where she will never see the light of day again'. She then passed out from the sheer shock of it all."

Ciel laid back on the grass and stared into the brilliant blue sky, thinking about how if only his life was as interesting.

"Ciel, what are you doing," interrupted his fourth youngest sibling.

"N-n-nothing! What do you want, anyways?"

"Mr. Sutcliffe and Madame Red are here. Mama says you should come straight-away."

"Fine, tell Mama I'll be there shortly."

Ciel sighed and got up from his comfortable reading spot, and went to the house. As he entered, he heard something about a trip.

"I think Ciel would enjoy an outing"

"I do too"

"Oh! Ciel! There you are! Come here!"

Ciel walked over to where the adults were sitting. He sat nonchalantly on an ottoman, and set his book down next to him.

"My! Ciel! Have you grown since we last saw you?" Madame Red inquired innocently.

Ciel sighed, "No. I have not."

"Oh."

"Ciel, Mr. Sutcliffe and Madame Red come with an invitation," stated his mother.

"Yes, we are planning to go to Bath in the near future, and we were wondering if you would be interested in coming along."

"OH DO COME CIEL! So much money can be spent in Bath, plenty of old pedos to enthrall, and you can't always be reading those books!" Exclaimed Mr. Sutcliffe.

Ciel sighed again, "Well, I suppose an outing once in a while can't hurt… "

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! Pack your bags immediately, Ciel! We're off to Bath!"

Ciel was not fond of Mr. Sutcliffe. He was too boisterous and rowdy, especially for someone of his age and position in society. But on the other hand, Ciel had some sort of affection for Madame Red. He felt like she was his aunt, but in all reality, she was in no way related to him.

He packed his bags, and set off for Bath with Mr. Sutcliffe and Madame Red.

On the ride to Bath, Ciel was reading yet more of the novel he had been reading earlier. And yet again, his mind started to wander…

"Fear gripped Adeline's heart, as she was afraid of being returned to the torture of her captive state."

Ciel imagined big, hulking men riding up next to the carriage and shooting the coach driver. Mr. Sutcliffe proclaiming 'My god, Madame Red!', and he reached for some weird weapon with a bunch of sharp points on a rotating blade of some kind*. He jumped out of the coach, and fought the brutes, until one stabbed him in the back. Madame Red screamed, saw that they noticed her, and immediately passed out. Ciel looked down at her and back to the brutes. One pulled him out of the carriage, grabbed him by the waist, and looked at him with a gleam in his eye. Ciel imagined himself looking up at the man with an expression between boredom, and intrigue.

Ciel would have continued the thought, when the coach bounced a little from being driven over a rock. Mr. Sutcliffe, who had been sleeping, jolted awake, and smiled at Ciel.

"Won't be long now till we reach the hot men!"

It was late in the evening when the party reached their destination. The coach stopped in front of a rather cute house with plenty of red furnishings inside.

"It's not quite the smartest address…" claimed Madame red

_It doesn't have to be, considering the occupants, _thought Ciel

"But for ourselves, we have to be at the center of things!" finished Mr. Sutcliffe.

"Ah. I see."

"YEEESSS…. ISNT IT DARLING!"

"I…guess?"

They entered the house and settled down. After an hour or two of each doing their own separate actions, they finally met up in the drawing room.

"So, I suppose that we aren't going to the high rooms tonight?"

"Oh, bless you Ciel, but neither of us have a stitch to wear!"

"What? But I brought my best dancing dress…"

"NO NO NO NOOOOO DEAR CIEL! HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED IN THE WORLD? We must head to the tailors on the morrow! You must resign yourself Ciel! Shops must be visited! Money must be spent! Do you think you could bear it?"

"Sigh. I suppose I'll have to."

"YAAY!"

*Note: Ciel later pondered the thought of such an item, and decided it would be useless. He remembered having to pull a string to start it, and it did rather look like a saw. He considered some names for it. Chain-Pull, Saw-Meister, Chainsaw, iCut….but none seemed okay. He kept the idea in mind for quite a few days, but after a while, he forgot about it. Leaving it untouched until its presence today.


End file.
